


Acaríciame Más

by Hikarichan096



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Time, Frotting, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarichan096/pseuds/Hikarichan096
Summary: Kageyama empieza a notar un sentimiento extraño hacia Hinata poniéndose celoso cada vez que alguien le toca, gracias a un sueño descubre que es lo que siente hacia este...[Este es un fic que había escrito hace 3 años para un grupo en Facebook y que luego compartí por Fanfiction]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Acaríciame Más

Acaríciame más

Desde hace tiempo he notado que algo anda mal conmigo, mis ojos no pueden evitar seguirlo, pensaba que era algo normal, efecto de practicar tanto, pero no creo que ese sea el caso ya que si alguna otra persona le toca siento como algo dentro de mí se estruja, como una punzada en el corazón; me molesta. Quiero monopolizarlo, que nadie le toque, que sea solo mio… Quiero a Hinata solo para mi…

En las prácticas todo va bien, y por alguna extraña razón no me molesta cuando Sugawara-san recompensa a Hinata con una palmada en la cabeza o a veces revoloteando el pelo de este por completo, sin embargo, siento la necesidad de yo mismo acariciarlo, _¿que se sentiría tocarle? ¿Qué tan suave es?_ , ese constante cosquilleo en mis manos que para detenerlo solo me pongo a volear el balón, pero todo es hasta un día.

—¿Kageyama sucede algo? —pregunta Hinata confundido y un tanto asustado, habíamos acabado de cerrar el club y el gimnasio, salimos juntos como siempre, pero de camino lo tome de la mano y nos adentramos a un pequeño espacio de un parque cubierto por árboles.

No dejaba de mirarle fijamente y el pequeño cuerpo de este temblaba en respuesta, no sabía cómo pedirle lo que tenía en mente, pero ya no aguanto más, la necesidad de sentirlo y saciar esa curiosidad me calcome demasiado.

—¡Déjame acariciar tu pelo idiota! —había explotado, no era la manera en la que lo quería decir y por un momento iba a echar atrás mis palabras, pero la risa de Hinata me desconcertó.

—Lucias tan amenazante que pensé que me golpearías o algo por algún error cometido en la práctica —al reírse tanto se le salieron las lágrimas y con sus dedos quita el rastro de ella—. No tengo problemas con que lo hagas, pero ¿a que se debe ese pedido?

—N-no tienes porque saberlo —evadí, no era algo que pudiera explicarle cuando ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

—Bueno pues adelante.

Me sentía un poco nervioso; el temblor en mis manos me delataba, pero aun así se dirigieron hacia sus anaranjados mechones y al momento en que mis dedos hicieron contacto el temblor se fue. Su pelo era suave y se colaba entre mis dedos, con mis manos empecé a revolotear su pelo, las mejillas de Hinata se tornan de un color rojizo y su cuerpo comienza a temblar de nuevo pero esta vez debido a que estaba tratando de no reírse.

—Para ya, me haces cosquillas —decía entre risas.

Me gustaba como lucia con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no pude evitar deslizar mis manos hacia ellas y acariciarlas, Hinata dejo de reírse y me miró fijamente.

—Ka-kageyama… estas muy cerca —apenas se podía escuchar su voz, me perdí en su mirada, como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, quedé tan hipnotizado que me vine a dar cuenta de lo que había hecho después… después de sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios junto a los míos. Hinata me aparto, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo del lugar tomando su bicicleta en el proceso, yo simplemente no podía moverme. Lo había arruinado.

Estaba en clase y no podía concentrarme, anoche… después de lo que paso con Hinata tuve un sueño extraño…

_Kageyama… Kageyama…_

Esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, después de todo es la voz de Hinata. Estaba oscuro, me encontraba encima de algo esponjoso, lentamente el lugar se fue iluminando por una luz entre rojo y anaranjado. Clamaba mi nombre entre pequeños gemidos, él estaba debajo de mí, solo tenía puesto su bóxer exponiendo el resto de su piel que estaba bañada por su sudor, su cuerpo emanaba cierto calor, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos pero cargado de cierto deseo…

_Más… tócame más… acaríciame más…_

Su pedido era como música para mis oídos, era como si una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de mi cuerpo para solo concentrarse en mi miembro. Mi corazón se aceleraba, y esos labios pedían a gritos ser tocados al igual que su delicioso cuerpo, pequeño pero lujurioso. Me acerque lentamente; indeciso entre si ceder a mis instintos o despertar. Hinata rodeo mi cuello con sus manos atrayéndome más hacia él, a solo centímetros de sus labios.

_Tobio_

Ya está. Con eso desato completamente a la bestia dentro de mí. Mi nombre sonaba tan correcto en sus labios que ya no pensaba con claridad, lo bese de una manera desenfrenada pero cargada de deseos, Hinata respondía de la misma manera, nuestras lenguas se buscaban y danzaban, pequeños gemidos se ahogaban en nuestros besos, aferre mi mano a su pelo y Hinata de paso rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas provocando que nuestros miembros se frotaran a través de la ropa.

No era suficiente….

Quería ver a Hinata retorciéndose de placer, que clamara aún más mi nombre.

Deslice la mano que tenía libre a través de su bóxer tocando directamente su ya erecto miembro. Este goteaba deseoso de un poco de atención, con mi pulgar empecé hacer círculos en la punta y los gemidos de Hinata aumentaron.

_Ahh… si, así, más…_

Sentía que podía venirme de solo verlo disfrutar por el leve toque en su miembro, libere el mío de la atadura de mi sudadera y comencé a frotarlo directamente con el de Hinata, este se mordía el labio inferior y yo volví a besarlo, a pasar mi lengua por el rojo que había dejado sus dientes, baje dejando un camino de besos por su cuello y mordiendo entre la clavícula y su cuello. Me vendría en cualquier momento.

_Tobio, me vengo…me vengo…_

El miembro de Hinata comenzó a palpitar y sin previo aviso ambos nos dejamos llevar por ese mar de éxtasis, era algo increíble, pero nada como ver el pecho de Hinata bañado tanto por mi semilla como la de él; sus jadeos, su mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, era una vista espectacular.

¡Kageyama! ¡Kageyama!

La tiza del profesor impacta directamente en mi frente y yo me levanto del asiento abruptamente.

—¿¡Si!?

Todos en el salón se ríen y justamente suena la campana, por un momento me sentí aliviado pero ese sonido indicaba que ya no podía evitar más a Hinata y que tenía que afrontarlo en el club…

Como era de esperarse no fue a mi salón como siempre así que avance por mi cuenta, el camino se me hizo más largo y pesado, _"debí de haberme disculpado con él antes de ir al club" "¿Qué cara debería de poner?" "¿afectara nuestro juego?"_ pensaba millones de cosas que ya no podía solucionar. Había llegado al club.

Hinata ya estaba calentando para iniciar las practicas así que me adentre para empezar a calentar también, las actividades del club estaban trascurriendo sin problemas, bueno, exceptuando que Hinata evitaba mirarme a los ojos; por suerte no afecto nuestro juego.

—¿sucede algo entre _Ouji_ y su reina? —pregunta Tsukishima. Estábamos en un descanso y como era de esperarse Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, estoy seguro de que los demás también se habrán fijado, pero no han sabido como preguntar.

—Es un problema que debo solucionar, pero la única opción que se me ocurre no me gusta —le contesto.

—¿Haz pensando en la opción que tendrá Hinata?

Es obvio que a Hinata le desagradó por completo y no lo culpo, que un chico te bese así de la nada le asquearía a cualquiera.

—Lo más obvio es que estará de acuerdo con la opción que no quiero escoger—me levanto del suelo dejando la botella de agua a un lado junto con mi toalla, volviendo de nuevo a la cancha.

Iniciamos un partido entre Equipo A: Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya y Kinoshita; contra el Equipo B: Hinata, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Daichi, Narita y yo. Teníamos el match point, inmediatamente vimos a Sugawara-san con la bola imaginamos que se la pasaría a Asahi. Tsukishima, Tanaka y yo corremos para bloquear, pero fue una finta pasando por encima de nuestro bloqueo, mi cuerpo se mueve instantáneamente hacia la pelota para evitar que tocara el suelo, pero sin darme cuenta de que Hinata también había corrido hacia ella, terminamos impactando los dos.

—¡Lo siento Kageyama! —Hinata se disculpa aun con sus manos en la frente; lugar donde habíamos chocado, estaba algo nervioso supongo que pensando que lo iba a regañar, dejo salir un suspiro y sin pensarlo mis manos se habían movido hacia su pelo acariciándolo lentamente.

—Estoy bien así que no hay problema, sigamos jugando —sus mejillas se tornan de color rojo y por primera vez en el día me mira directamente a los ojos. Dejo de acariciarle y le extiendo mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Vamos a recuperar ese punto.

El equipo volviendo al estado de animo usual gritan "¡Osu!" y nos ponemos en nuestras posiciones.

— _Ouji_ ayudando a su reina a levantarse, que romántico —dice Tsukishima con un tono burlón. Estaba al lado mío preparándose para bloquear, pero como siempre nunca pierde una oportunidad para sacarme de quicio.

—Te voy a partir en dos —le espeté.

El partido prosiguió con nuestro equipo ganando al final, Ukai-san nos dio algunos consejos sobre cómo mejorar la forma en la que jugamos hoy y después empezamos a limpiar el gimnasio.

—Ka-kageyama… ¿practicamos un poco más? —pregunta Hinata, no esperaba ese pedido después de lo ocurrido ayer, pero ya que es una buena oportunidad para quedarnos solos y discúlpame acepto.

Los demás se marchan, pero recordándonos cerrar el gimnasio y no durar hasta tarde, después de despedirnos de ellos y quedarnos solo mi mente se llena con demasiados pensamientos _"¿debería de disculparme ahora?", "rayos estando solo es más peligroso de lo que pensé, quiero tocarlo", "¡Basta!, no debes hacer eso"_ tenía una disputa entre mi cabeza sobre que o no hacer.

—¿sucede algo? —Hinata se acerca a mí con el balón en mano esperando que inicie la práctica.

Inhalo bien profundo e inmediatamente me inclino para disculparme.

—No quería darte ese recuerdo tan desagradable, fue algo que no pude evitar, pero no se volverá a repetir.

—¿D-de que hablas? —pregunta Hinata avergonzado.

—Sabes de lo que hablo idiota.

—No fue un recuerdo desagradable…

Su voz apenas se escuchaba y no sé si oí bien, para mí era como un rayo de esperanza, pero no quería emocionarme.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces Bakageyama! —Hinata apretaba el balón con fuerzas mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, rayos… era demasiado tierno.

—No te sonrojes así idiota, me tientas.

—¿Qu-que? —deja caer el balón—. Dijiste que no lo volverías hacer…

—Pues no me provoques —me acerco a él para recoger el balón.

—Entonces solo una vez más…

—¿Qué? —debía de haber escuchado mal…

—Solo un poco… me gusta cuando acaricias mi pelo…

Dios pero que clase de prueba es esta… como una persona puede verse tan tierna en estos momentos, la manera avergonzada con la que hablaba, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo nervioso que estaba, cielos…

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté.

—¡Solo hazlo ya!

Tomo su mano atraiéndolo hacia mí; rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y le susurro al oído: " _Gracias_ ". Oculta su rostro entre mi pecho mientras que yo llevo mis manos hacia su pelo, revoloteándolo, al ver que este continúa escondiendo su rostro tomo ambas mejillas para hacer que me mire directamente, al conseguirlo y ver esos ojos brillar tan hermosamente no me contuve _"¿Solo un poco? ¿Qué significa eso?_ ". Volví a tomar posesión de sus labios solo que a diferencia de la otra vez este no me aparto, al contrario, correspondió mi beso. Tome el atrevimiento de invadir su boca con mi lengua que buscaba juguetonamente la suya, su lengua tímidamente danzaba con la mía. Hinata envolvía parte de mi camiseta en un puño y podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

—Kageyama…

¡Demonios! La manera tan lujuriosa en la que se veía Hinata en este momento… No resistí y terminé tumbándolo al suelo.

—Por favor… si no quieres que siga dímelo ahora porque si no… si no lo dices no me podré controlar después —mis manos temblaban, no quería causarle otro recuerdo desagradable, pero enserió quería tocarle, volverle mío.

—De acuerdo… —el sonido de nuestros corazones latiendo se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Hinata me había dado el permiso de tocarle… tenía sus manos cubriendo sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas pero aun así podía notarse en sonrojo en ellas.

Aparte sus manos para ver su mirada de nuevo, me acerque lentamente a sus labios sin romper el contacto visual, todavía dando oportunidad de cambiar de opinión pero a medida que me acercaba él cerraba sus ojos. _Dios… si estos es un sueño por favor no me despiertes…_

Probar sus labios es lo más delicioso que he hecho; la timidez con la que besa le hacer ver más tierno de lo normal, no resistí y deslice mi lengua buscando deseosamente la suya. Hinata dio un respingo pero no se aparto, temblorosamente rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos dándome la libertad de profundizar el beso. Nuestras lengua jugaban de manera traviesa y mi mente ya no estaba tomando control de mis acciones…

Una de mis manos se cuela debajo de la camiseta de Hinata tocando sus pezones; que estaban erectos, acaricio la punta con la yema de mis dedos y un gemido se ahoga en nuestro beso, el agarre de Hinata en mi cuello se intensifica y toda esta situación me estaba provocando una erección inminente. Dejo de besarle solo para dejar un camino de besos por su cuello; dejando algunas marcas en el proceso, le subo la camiseta por su cabeza y se la quito por completo.

—¿Kageyama? —pregunta Hinata entre confundido y extasiado.

Al ver el rosado de sus pezones se me hizo agua la boca, pase mi lengua por mis labios y me dirigí hacia ellos con un apetito voraz. Al primer contacto en ellos Hinata se estremeció. En lo que me dedicaba a lamer, mordisquear y chupar su pezón con mi otra mano acariciaba el otro. Hinata jadeaba y gemía mientras que mi erección se endurecía aun más.

Dejando su pezón de lado trace un camino de besos y pequeños lengüetazos a través de su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón, los deslice con todo y bóxer hacia abajo liberando por completo su goteante y endurecida excitación. Lagrimas cubrían su hermosos ojos; el calor que emanaba nuestros cuerpos se mezclaban en el aire, el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata bañado por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana era algo exquisito.

—Por favor… Kageyama…. —rogaba Hinata.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntaba absorto por la forma tan vulnerable y lasciva en la que se veía Hinata.

—Más… acaríciame más...

Esa mirada cargada de deseos… ¿cómo negarse antes algo así?. Tome su miembro en mis manos y comencé una pequeña pero deliciosa tortura. Con mi pulgar hacia círculos en su punta, Hinata gemía en respuesta y su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía debajo de mi, mordía su labio inferior impidiendo que saliera sus gemidos pero no era suficiente.

—Déjame escucharte gemir —como si fuera una orden Hinata obedeció dejando salir sin restricción sus gemidos. Deje la tortura y empecé a mover mis manos de arriba hacia abajo pero yo también necesitaba hacerme cargo de la mía así que libere mi erección y rodee ambos miembros con mis manos para frotarlo uno contra el otro. Hinata volvió a aferrase a mi cuello y sus gemidos se escuchaban perfectamente en mis oídos. _Mas… déjate perder aun más… entrégame todo de ti…_

—Me vengo…Kageyama, me vengo… —el miembro de Hinata palpitaba y su semilla se derramo en su vientre. Para mí eso no era suficiente… cubrí mis dedos con su clara evidencia de su deseo desbordado y levante sus piernas obteniendo una clara visión de su trasero, y los dirigí hacia su entrada.

—¿Qué crees que estas…? —empecé hacer círculos en el agüero para humectarlo hasta que deslice uno de mis dedos dentro—. K-kageyema… se siente raro… — otro dedo hizo paso dentro y en uno de esos movimiento llegue a tocar un punto exacto donde un gemido escapo de los labios de Hinata. Seguí tocando ese punto y el trasero de este apretaba por completo mis dedos como si los succionara, los sonidos lascivo que hacían mis dedos al entrar y salir de él me ponía más ansioso. _Quiero estar dentro de él… quiero volverlo uno conmigo…_ ese pensamiento era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, al momento de deslizar el tercer dedo estaba lo suficientemente ancho como para adentrar mi miembro, y sin poder contenerme otro segundo más penetre en Hinata haciendo estremecer todo su pequeño cuerpo. _Ahhh… es tan caliente y apretado…_

—Ahh…Kageyama… ahh… —los gemidos de Hinata eran música para mis oídos; retumbaban por todo el lugar, mi cuerpo ardía y mi mente se nublaba de placer, mis caderas se movían solas de atrás hacia adelante dentro de Hinata tratando de golpear una y otra vez ese punto que hacia enloquecer a ese pequeño cuervo delante de mí.

Millones de sensaciones se desbordaban dentro de mí, deseaba a esta persona tanto al nivel de quererlo solo para mí. Esa persona que siempre extiende sus brazos y que a pesar de mi forma de ser esta ahí aun si necesitarlo. Hinata siempre está a mi lado, y ahí es donde pertenece estar.

—Me gustas —era lo único que pensaba pero esas palabras no salieron de mí, sino de Hinata…—. Me gustas Kageyama— volvió a repetir.

—Esa es mi frase idiota —el trasero de Hinata vuelve a apretar y yo sentía como si me vendría en cualquier momento—. Demonios…

Iba a sacar mi miembro para no llegar dentro pero Hinata envolvió mi cintura entre sus piernas y aferro sus manos a mi cuello.

—Hazlo dentro… —dijo apenas audible.

Tome su miembro en mi mano y con la otra rodee su cuerpo atraiéndolo más hacia mí provocando que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre mi miembro. Ese último movimiento hizo que su trasero apretara más fuerte y sin previo aviso el climax nos golpeo arrastrándonos en un mar de éxtasis. Caemos exhaustos en el piso, Hinata encima de mí.

—Te quiero…—a pesar de mi confesión Hinata se ríe.

—Después de lo que acaba de pasar y ahora es que lo dices.

—Callate, tu lo dijiste en medio de todo eso ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión en un momento así? —pregunto mientras acaricio su pelo de manera inconsciente.

—No fue en ese momento…

—¿Ah? —pregunto confundido.

—Ya lo sabía… desde antes sabía lo que sentía por ti… —hace una breve pausa pero después continua—. Desde hace tiempo he notado una mirada intensa detrás de mi, pensaba que era mi imaginación pero si alguien tan despistado como yo estaba sintiendo eso es porque está pasando, es real, tú me observabas de una manera que al principio pensaba que me regañarías o pegaría en cualquier momento –iba a protestar pero me contuve—. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no me molestaba… al contrario, quería que siguieras mirándome, pensaba que era algo raro o desagradable, estaba confundido pero cuando me pediste que te dejara acariciar mi pelo me emocione, deseaba que me tocaras. Al instante en que me besaste lo entendí todo, mi corazón explotó y mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba, corrí del lugar antes de que notaras mi erección, llegue a casa y me toque, ¡me toque pensando en que lo hacías!, no sabía cómo mirarte después de eso pero tú, como si nada hubiera pasado volviste a tocar mi pelo y hablar conmigo que pensé que lo del beso me lo había imaginado.

—Yo también estaba nervioso, pensaba que ya no volverías a hablarme…

—No más nervioso que yo —se ríe.

Deje de acariciarle el pelo y le dejo un pequeño beso en la frente.

—¿Kageyama?

—¿umm? —respondo mientras lo abrazo y escondo mi rostro entre su pelo.

—Acaríciame más…

**Author's Note:**

> Como había dicho en el Summary este es un fic que escribí hace tres años, estoy intentando pasar fics que he escrito aquí en AO3, si notan algún error, faltas ortográficas o cosas sin sentidos me dejan saber! a parte de eso... ¿que les pareció? :)
> 
> PD. Que tengan un excelente día~


End file.
